fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremony Practice
'Summary' The Opening Ceremonies will be spectacular! but first, people need to practice. With an over-ambitious plan to bring the whole Ceremony to life, will they be able to fulfill what everyone is expecting that they learn? New Format Note: 'Since no students have been sorted into their levels yet (besides premade characters), they will all be doing one big presentation, explained later in the roleplay. Roleplay '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''Jenniffer was ready to teach some amazing techniques for the upcoming Opening Ceremonies. She looked at all of the prodigies as they filed into the large room. "Alright, alright, students. Gather around us." Jenniffer smiled and looked at the other PE mentors. "We have something special for you planned this year." '''HARRIS DRAIG: '''The Telepath mentor smiled. "Something tells me that this will be the best year Foxfire has ever seen." CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked into Foxfire. It was almost time for a new school year which meant opening ceremonies. For most people, this event meant dancing, celebrating, having fun, but for Calla, it meant tripping, falling and embarrassing herself. She looked around, to find hundreds of prodigies taking round her. She whispered to herself, ”Lets get this over with.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked in, craning his neck to find his friends. Caradoc had never been to Foxfire before, but had read about it and knew much about the great noble school. He was just glad the Council had granted him the opportunity to attend this year. Caradoc was generally a great dancer and enjoyed it. He spotted Calla and walked over to her. “Hey Calla!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara had only dreamt of ever going to the majestic school the elves called Foxfire. She stepped into the giant chamber and found herself surrounded by hundreds of other prodigies. "Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm actually here." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at Kara, and waved over at her. "Hey Kara! Come join us!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Caradoc waving at her. She smiled. "Hey, Caradoc and Calla!" she said, walking over. She gestured around. "Look at this place! I can't believe I'm actually here!" '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Same here!" Caradoc said excitedly. "I can't wait for the year to start! These Ceremonies should be pretty fun, too, though." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She nodded. "But I'm hoping that the rumor about dancing is false. I can't dance even if my life depended on it." Kara turned towards Caradoc. "You can verify that." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I heard this year's mentors have a big ambitious plan to make this the best Opening Ceremonies ever! But it probably does involve dancing. I'm pretty good at it." Caradoc smiled. "I don't think it will be that hard. And I'm here if you need any help." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I definitely think I will need help. I'll take you up on that offer." She paused to study the room. "I wonder what their planning to do this year." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc saw the mentors, standing in a row away from the prodigies. "I think we're about to find out." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She flashed lights through the large room, drawing the students' attention. "Come one, come all, future students of Foxfire! We have quite the treat for you--a real show planned. But it will take a lot of work and practice. So let's get to work. The other mentors and I will explain how the Opening Ceremonies this year will commence." '''ORMAN WORLER: '''A loud wave of noise came from the students, and Orman rose to quite them down. "Yes, we do indeed. I am Sir Orman Worler, the PE teacher here with Lady Jeniffer Malwright." He gestured to the other elf. "And this is Sir Harris Draig, the Telepath mentor for Level 5." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '"Thank you for the introductions, Sir Worler. Now, we're going with a different format this year. It will not be separated by level, but instead, we will all have one giant collaborative performance!" 'HARRIS DRAIG: '''A collective wave of gasps rose from the sea of prodigies. "Yes, this time, everyone from different levels will be performing al at the same time! The reason is that we want you all to feel as if you're all one, large family. No levels shall seperate any of you." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She glanced at her friends. “Do any of you have any idea of what type of performance this will be?” she asked, desperately hoping that there was no dancing involved. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of so many people. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned red at the thought of her failing... again. “A dance, I am going to embarrass myself again, I will die of humiliation, tell my brother that I hid his favourite hair elixir in one of the closets of our tree house. It was nice knowing you guys, you were great friends.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"It's going to be okay. Maybe they'll be so many people no one notices you? I'm not even sure how much dancing is involved with this year's Ceremony." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was looking for her best friend. She found Calla exclaiming to a boy nad girl she had never seen about something. “Calla! Hey!” Calla looked around to find the voice calling her name, she met eyes with Ardelle and relief flooded to her face. When Ardelle got to Calla, Calla started saying, “Ardelle, you have got to help me! I am going to die out there!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc had never seen this girl before. "Hi, I'm Caradoc Kwelv. Very nice to meet you." He smiled. "If you're Calla's friend, you're my friend too." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle face him a dazzling smile and said, “Ardelle Song, nice to meet you, say, have you ever met my brother Abben?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I believe I have." Caradoc figured he should be paying attention, but the mentors were droning on about the importance of the Ceremony, the history of the Ceremony, and dancing techniques, so he turned his listening to his friends. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Nice to meet you, Ardelle,” Kara said, smiling. “I’m Kara Hawkefire.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''A memory shot through her, “My brother has met you too hasn’t he? I remember him telling me about you.“ She grinned, “I think you and I are going to get along very well Kara. Especially if you act they way my brother describes you. I mean, I think we can both agree he is a complete idiot sometimes, even though he is smart.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh, I think you’re confusing me with-“ Just then, an elf came bursting through the doors, shouting, “It’s okay! You guys can start now! I’m here!” “With Maya Dawnslayer. Or that elf,” Kara finished. Maya came running to them and Kara gave her a hug. “About time you showed up. And that was one of the best entrances yet, Maya.” The other elf grinned. “You know me, Kara. If I don’t make a grand entrance, then you know I’m possessed.” She turned to the others. “Hey, as you already know, I’m Maya. Nice to meet you guys.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Ardelle has a terrible memory, she was talking about you,” she pointed at Maya, “Nice to meet you, I’m Calla Foster. Though I don’t know why people find Abben so interesting, unless he is hiding something that he has told you guys but not me. If he is, that kid is rude, I need to have a little chit chat with him.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Nah, that kid is alright. Though a little bit of a show-off sometimes.... But anyways, fill me in. What happened in my gloomy absence? You guys could’ve started without me too, you know. Though, I am a pretty important person to everyone.” Oh, the curse of being so important!” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded her head in agreement with Maya, “I get what you mean, I’m too important to mess up, Ardelle, help! I am so awesome, if I fail, this will ruin that!” Ardelle shook her head, “You are so dramatic, but fear not, the amazing Ardelle is here to save you!” Calla got an idea, “Maya, you need to come with me.“ '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Uh, sure.“ She gestured towards Kara. “Can Kara come too?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Sure, but both of you have to be very quiet.” She told everyone else that they would be back in a couple of minutes and snuck them out to a field outside of the school. When she turns back to them she said, “Okay, we are going to do something to a particular person.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“And who is this person?” The first time they did something like this, it was a prank on Abben. She was curious to see who had angered Calla this time. Kara felt a little sorry for the person. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''A mischievous glint appeared in Calla’s eyes, “I don’t do petty pranks, so if we are doing this, we are going all out. On the Magnate.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He didn't mind being left behind. He leaned against a wall and listened to a long lecture about the importance of the Ceremonies, and watched Jenniffer do a presentation on how to perform a proper dance move. Then he spotted a beautiful elf. She was tall and pale with long blond hair. It seemed like she was glowing a magical aura. He walked over to her quickly, but before he could say hi, she was gone. Just like that. After she was gone the second e in a quick blink, he continued to listen to a lecture about how quickly to dance on the third segment of the presentation. '''ARDELLE SONG: “'So Caradoc, is this your first year here?“ 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked at Ardelle. "Yeah. I trained at a training facility before, but never been to Foxfire. It's so awesome." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She nodded her head in agreement, “It is pretty awesome, it’s much more fun when you around Calla, you wouldn’t believe the things she has said and done. Stick around and the many highlights of your life will be in these halls. Are you any good at dancing?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"You could say that. I'm not too clumsy, but I have been known to trip over chairs a few times--but I doubt there will be many chairs on stage." Caradoc laughed. "Are you good at dancing?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You could say I am, are you in for an adventure right now? I’ll tell you what, this year, me Ardelle Song, will make sure you have an adventure everyday.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled. "I think you'll make a good friend, Aredelle. What did you mean, an adventure right now?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “I guess you will have to see.” She turned stage the mentors were on, “Excause me! Excuse me Lady Malewright!“ The mentor turned to look at Ardelle, “Can me and Caradoc please demonstrate some steps we would like to include in the dance?” The mentor replied, “Why, I think that is a wonderful idea! Come on right up Caradoc and Ardelle.” Ardelle turned towards Caradoc, “Our adventure starts now.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Now you're speaking my lingo, girl," Caradoc said. He put on his fedora he had put down, and walked up to join Ardelle on the stage. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER : '“On the Magnate? Ooh, this will be good!” Maya noticed Kara pale. “You know, on second thought, I actually forgot something,” Kara said. ”Tell me all about what happens!” She turned and walked away. “Wow, isn’t she a party pooper,” grumbled Maya. “But oh well, this isn’t really her thing.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Alright, so first, we have to get into his office, any ideas?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''She turned to Caradoc, “Any choice in style? I’m good with all.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I'm fine with anything as well. I was trained in hip-hop, but I can do anything you want me to." 'ARDELLE SONG: '”Let’s mix it up shall we? Let’s let the crowd choose.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“I’m really fast, so I can go in first and make sure no one is there. Then I’ll call you in.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara wandered back to the front of the room and noticed Ardelle and Caradoc on the stage. “Are they... going to start dancing?!” she whisper-shouted. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Got it, I know that room inside out, but fair warning, are you willing to get into some trouble?” ''RIA CIRRICS: Ria walked into Opening Cermeonies practice.She didn't think she would know anyone.She looked up and regarded her surroundings '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle yelled to the crowd, “Hey you guys, what do you want us to dance to?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Calla, hon, trouble is my middle name. Now let’s do this thing!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Please tell me you guys aren’t really dancing,” Kara shouted over the noise, hoping that the two elves on stage would hear her. CALLA SONG: '''Calla grinned, “Finally, a perosn that get me! Now, while eyverone is detracted this is out best chance.“ She And Maya sneaked towards the Magnates office. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle heard Kara and grinned, “Sorry to break it to you, but we are. Now what type of dance shoud we do?“ While the question was directed to the crowd, Ardelle tried to listen to Kara’s answer. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara suddenly got a mischievous idea. “WALTZ!” she cried over the din. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She motioned for Calla to wait and sped towards the office. Finding no one there, she gave Calla a thumbs up to come over. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: Max didn't want to practice dancing. He just came here to get a few laughs at people falling over their capes and what other funny things klutzes did. He spotted Caradoc on the stage with some girl he had never seen before--and walked over to another girl in the crowd (Kara). "Hi, I'm Maximus Gaunt." He said as casually as he could. "Any idea what mess those idiots got themselves into?" He pointed to the stage. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Kara Hawkefire. And the two idiots up there are going to waltz,” Kara said. “Because I told them to.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Finally someone with a good sense of logic," Maximus said. "I have to see this. Caradoc up there is my half-brother. I want to see him fall off the stage." Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay